Right Beside You All The Way
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When MECH tried to capture Red Alert, he just barely escapes, but it takes the whole base to help out their friend when a virus threatens his life. Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Right Beside You All The Way**

Red Alert was currently alone at the base while everyone was on patrol, but would be back soon as they had just called in to say they were about ten minutes out. He checked the cameras and monitors and jumped when an alert rang out and he checked the monitor, finding a disturbance far into the desert.

The paranoid bot started to get a bad feeling, but couldn't let a disturbance go unchecked and so entered the coordinates on the Groundbridge, programming the return coordinates into the system to call up a bridge when he was ready to return. Hoping it wasn't a major disturbance, he stepped through the portal.

As soon as he stepped out of the bridge at the location, he felt a sharp burning sensation in his neck and he panicked, thinking something had penetrated his armor and a moment later, an error flashed, indicating a virus had been activated. He then saw some of the men from MECH start to surround him and knew he had to act fast. He quickly began running, managing to escape the grunts but then began to feel a severe migraine coming on and his vision was getting blurry.

Knowing he had to get back to base quickly or else MECH would capture him, he quickly called for the bridge just as his whole body began aching and worst of all, he was overheating dangerously. "Got to get to base," he said, feeling relief when the portal appeared. With the last of his strength, he staggered through the portal, closing it before MECH could even try to get in.

* * *

The others arrived at the base moments earlier. "Red Alert?" Optimus asked.

"Where did he go?" Starscream asked.

Just then, the bridge activated and the paranoid bot stumbled in, looking like he was on the verge of collapsing. "Help," he gasped out.

"Red Alert!" Soundwave cried out in alarm, rushing forward, but the poor bot collapsed in front of them. The former silent 'Con did a quick analysis and didn't like what he saw. "Ratchet! Knockout! Red Alert needs sick bay! Pronto!"

He and the two medics rushed to the medbay and quickly began treating him. "Soundwave, what is it?" Megatron asked worriedly.

"Red Alert somehow got a virus in him," the tentacled Cybertronian said. "He's overheating badly."

Red Alert began struggling and whimpering fearfully, not knowing what was going on as he couldn't really see. "We need some help in here!" Knockout called out and they rushed in to help.

"Red Alert's vitals are dangerously high and according to the data, he's suffering a major migraine, body aches, and blurry vision," Ratchet said.

"Is that why he's panicking? From pain and because he can't see us?" Predaking asked.

"Possibly," Knockout said. "Ratchet and I are still trying to find out how he got the virus. Meantime, can some of you hold him down and keep him cool with cold compresses?"

Red Alert continued weakly struggling and whimpering fearfully, not knowing who was touching him and he was in so much pain. "Easy, Red Alert, we're here," he heard someone say, but he didn't recognize the voice and continued whimpering, the small pained sounds coming from him tearing at his friends' sparks.

Ratchet started a body scan and found the puncture wound where it looked like something had been injected. "I think I found it," he said before wincing. "Something punctured his neck armor."

"What?" Knockout asked. "But nothing on Earth can do that besides our weapons."

"Or MECH," Bumblebee said softly. "They have weapons that can do that."

"Bumblebee's right," Starscream said. "I'm going to check the monitors where Red Alert went. Something tells me MECH had something to do with this."

Meantime, Ratchet managed to pull a small hook-like needle from Red Alert's neck. "It's a virus alright," he said. "A nasty one too. I'll see about making a cure."

"I'll help," Knockout said instantly.

"We'll try to keep Red Alert calm," Ultra Magnus said.

The others set to work on keep cold compresses handy and trying to help their friend cool down as he was overheating badly, though with the cool compresses, the danger was now under critical, but still worrisome.

Feeling the cold compresses, Red Alert continued weakly struggling, making more pained sounds. While he welcomed the cold at the moment, he still didn't really know what was going on as he couldn't see anything through his blurry vision. "Help," he pleaded weakly.

"Shh, we're here, Red Alert," Megatron said soothingly. "Focus on our voices. We're all right here."

"Just hang on. Ratchet and Knockout will have the cure soon," Optimus said, his voice taking a gentler tone.

With the voices gently speaking to him and the gentle touches remaining gentle, the poor bot tried to focus, but it hurt his head too much. Soundwave then had an idea and began gently rubbing the sensitive horns on the bot's helm, even rubbing the red helm too.

That seemed to do the trick as the sick bot finally calmed down, leaning his head into Soundwave's hand as the former 'Con's gentle rubbing was easing the pain he felt. "Take it easy, Red. We're here," he said soothingly.

Ratchet and Knockout came over. "We got it," the former said. "Hold him down."

Everyone gently held the sick bot down as Ratchet and Knockout carefully injected the cure into their friend's system. After a moment, Red Alert stopped struggling as he began to cool down, much to everyone's relief.

Starscream came in. "It was MECH," he said. "They were looking to capture one of us."

"And they caught Red Alert, or at least tried to," Predaking said, looking angry.

Red Alert groaned right then, opening his eyes to find his vision was clear and his body aches were gone. He also found his friends looking at him in concern. "Red, are you okay?" Soundwave asked, gently rubbing the red horns again.

The bot closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. "What…What happened?" He asked.

"MECH almost captured you," Megatron said.

"They implanted a nasty virus into your system," Knockout said.

The paranoid bot nodded. "I remember that now," he said. "I saw them trying to capture me, but I ran and called for a bridge."

"Thank goodness you did," Optimus said. "You were in very bad shape when you collapsed upon arrival."

"Yes," Red Alert said before trying to get up, but they gently pushed him back down. "Guys, I need to get back to work."

"Red Alert, you try to move from that berth, and I will tickle you into next week," Ratchet threatened in a stern voice.

While tickling wasn't so bad, even Red Alert knew not to get on Ratchet's bad side. "But, what about…?" He trailed off.

"Don't worry, Red," Arcee said kindly. "We'll cover for you while you get better."

That made the paranoid bot feel better. "Thanks," he said softly as they all headed out to check for MECH, prepared to give the creeps a pounding for hurting their friend.

Knockout came over and placed a warm blanket over Red Alert, tucking it in around him. "Comfortable?" He asked.

The bot nodded. "Thank you," he said, feeling the red mech's hand gently rub his helm and seeing him smile.

"Get some rest," the medic said. "Ratchet and I will give you another shot of medicine in the morning to make sure that virus is gone for good."

The orange-and-white mech came over, nodding at seeing Red Alert's vital signs were finally normal. "Everything's good for now," he said. "I'll be staying here in the medbay. If you feel any pain, you let me know right away, alright?"

"Alright," the tired bot agreed.

"I'll stay too, Ratchet," Knockout said. "We'll take shifts."

The next morning, after another dose of medicine, Red Alert was feeling better, but still on bed rest for the next two days, especially after Ratchet had made good on his threat to tickle him silly if he tried to get up and work.

But the bot felt better knowing that his friends were right beside him all the way and for that, he was grateful.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
